The present invention relates to an appliance of the type which may perform multiple functions, for example during an emergency situation in an automobile, including use as a power source for starting cars with dead batteries, assisting in a repair operation and providing power to devices that run on an automobile""s twelve-volt outlet.
(Not applicable.)
Automobile battery charging devices have been known in the art for some time. In recent years many automotive stores offer a battery device that can be kept charged to be in use in the event that a person""s car battery goes dead. During use, the device is plugged into the cigarette lighter of the car, and is used to provide the power necessary to start to the engine. However, if the battery goes dead in a dark place, the car""s lights cannot be used to assist in finding the device and the proper receptacles, since the car battery is dead.
Nickel Cadmium (NiCad) rechargeable batteries have been used for some time for relatively low power application.
A space saving automobile appliance comprising a housing with an internal volume is disclosed. A rechargeable battery within the inner volume receives power from a recharging source and stores the power from the recharging source, and outputs power stored in the rechargeable battery. An electrical circuit is coupled to the rechargeable battery. An external device is used to recharge the battery. More specifically in one embodiment of the present invention, the rechargeable battery is of the cadmium, or the metal hydride type. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the automobile appliance further comprises a light capable of motion to allow the light to be directed in a given direction. In a further embodiment of the present invention, the automobile appliance contains a strap that is adjustable in length.
The rechargeable battery can be recharged using a cigarette lighter or equivalent, or with an alternating current attachment.
In addition, the appliance has a port for outputting direct current at multiple, user selected voltages to an electronic device. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the user has the options of three-volt, six-volt or a nine-volt output.
Further, a light source mounted on the inventive appliance can be coupled to the rechargeable battery through the electrical circuit. Depending on the motion coupling mechanism used, the light may be moved in one plane, two planes or may be angularly deflectable with the use of a goose neck connection. If the light only has motion in one plane, then in the alternative embodiment that further comprises a strap, the light source housing rotates along an axis of rotation generally extending in the same direction as the strap the appliance is hanging from the shoulder of a user.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a switch having an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d setting, an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d setting and a flashing setting to turn the light on, off, and intermittently on.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the strap has first and second ends, the first end of the strap is secured at a first point on the housing, and the second end of the strap is secured to a second point on the housing. Because of the distance between the first and second points on the housing, when the strap is displaced by being slid along the shoulder of a user, when hanging from the shoulder of the user, this results in varying the pitch at which the inventive appliance hangs. These variations in pitch complement variations in yaw enabled by rotation of the rotatably mounted housing which houses a light mounted on the appliance.
In addition to the above, the strap may be adjusted in length whereby the position at which the appliance hangs from the shoulder of a user may be varied, whereby adjustments in pitch, yaw and point origination may be made by adjustment of the strap position, the light source housing, and the strap length, respectively, for the purpose of precisely controlling the illumination of a particular area, for example in an engine, which is being repaired by the user.